el verdadero amor
by karura ai yagami
Summary: una historia k'xkula relata la desdicha que siente kula al ser odiada y despreciada por k' que pasara si a kula se le presenta una oportunidad de felicidad lejos de k' , pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

el verdadero amor

primero que nada hola ,aqui estoy para presentarles mi nuevo fic ,aclaro kof no me pertenece por desgracia por favor no me demanden hago esto para mi entretenimiento y el de otros ,bueno chan chan chan los dejo con este pequeño fic lean y dejen reviews .

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño,dos chicas platicaban en un parque acerca de lo que podria ser su vida amorosa:

-que bien por ti-decia una chica de largos cabellos rubios,y aspecto infantil-yo no tengo algo llamado vida amorosa junto a tu hermano sabes creo que incluso me detesta al parecer soy muy infantil para el- finalizo kula .

-¿por que dices eso one-chan?-interrogo whip con demasiada curiosidad

-es que acaso no lo ves me detesta ni si quiera tolera tenerme cerca,creo que jamas podre tener ni un poquito de su cariño-contesto kula tristemente

-no digas eso kula -replico whip-claro que podrias-

-para ti es fácil decirlo tienes a adhel , y muchos mas te pretenden,en cambio yo estoy condenada a que k me odie por toda su vida-dijo kula en un tono entre triste y enojado

-kula sabes algo,una vez alguien me dijo que del odio al amor hay solo un pequeño paso, ese alguien tambien me dijo que lo que empieza mal podria terminar mil veces mejor-contesto whip en tono tierno y protector

-es...en serio one-chan¿de verdad crees que k me ama y en un futuro podremos ser felices?- pregunto kula en tono muy inocente y tierno

-si claro-contesto whip- incluso mas que adhel y yo,por que asi es como empieza el amor verdadero con odio puro asi que no temas- y abrazo a kula-ya veras one-chan te prometo que seras muy feliz con mi hermano-

fin ,bueno la verdad es que no se si alargar esta historia ,por cierto me he basado un poco en la fabula de khalil gibran las 2 princesas,bueno mis queridos lectores si quieren que esta historia se alargue popr favor pidanlo y con gusto lo hare , no olviden quejas,sugerencias criticas constructivas ,destructivasy demas orboi


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

capitulo 2:esperanza destrozada

hola he vuelto,despues de tanto tiempo pero bueno he aqui lo que me pidieron la continuacion de mi fic,antes que nada quiero dar agradecimientos especiales a :

GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD :gracias por el review,se que el capitulo anterior me quedo un poco corto tratare que este me quede mas largo,y si igual me da tristeza que el idiota de k no le haga nada de caso a la pobrecita ,aunque decidi hacer esto por que he pasado por situaciones similares y eso no es nada bueno, espero que te guste este capi un poquito mas esperanzador que el anterior y con apariciones de otras parejas que igual adoro. Mss. H.O Veela Ishikawa:gracias por resaltar lo de mi pequeño inicio,espero te guste este capi un poco mas largo que el anterior ojala te guste y besos y abrazos.

no podia ser posible ,incluso en sus sueños k la rechazaba,eso tenia a kula mas que estresada casi a diario tenia una pesadilla que tuviera que ver con el ,ese dia en especifico la mas horrible en mucho tiempo...

estaban ellos dos bailando al parecer en el auditorio de la preparatoria en una especie de baile de disfraces, lo extraño era que todo iba bien...

-sabes k de verdad me agrada estar contigo,siempre fue un secreto ,pero nunca te odie de verdad de hecho siempre te he querido mas que como a un hermano-le decia ella cuando el reacciono muy mal

-sabes que eres una niña caprichosa,si te trato bien es por que estoy obligado a hacerlo nunca he sentido nada bueno por ti ni si quiera lastima siempre te he odiado-le reclamo k mientras la empujaba con mucho desprecio

-p...pero por que -fue lo unico que pudo decir hasta que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzo a llorar-eres un idiota -pudo gritar al fin ...de pronto algo interrumpio su sueño...

-hey bella durmiente despierta o llegaras tarde a la preparatoria-dijo diana al momento que la sacudia con fuerza

-aaaaashhhhh ya es tan tarde -dijo kula aun muy dormida

-siiiii apurate o no vas a llegar a la primer clase,por cierto debiste haber tenido un sueño muy malo para que lloraras dormida-dijo diana

-mmmm a ¿que? diani-chan-dijo kula fastidiada

-bueno kula me voy o llego tarde a la universidad ,tu almuerzo esta en la mesa junto con el dinero de la comida bye-bye one-chan

kula trato de dormir un poco mas sin exito

-bueno creo que me levantare-dijo kula al momento que se quitaba las cobijas de encima

y asi pues se levanto y comenzo a prepararse para ir a la preparatoria (como me apague un poquito de la creatividad dejare que se imaginen si va vestida de civil o con uniforme) para al terminar ver la hora

-las 7 y media-dijo muy tranquila-bueno ya perdi el autobus asi que caminare-finalizo

asi pues salio muy tranquila de su casa,no iba apurada por que a primer hora tocaba clase de historia y k estaba en su equipo de trabajo,despues de ese sueño lo menos que queria era verlo y tenerlo tan cerca,en su camino se encontro una lata y comenzo a patearla quejndose

-estupido k ,estupido,estupido,estupido k es un idiota,idiota,idiota,idiota,no le importan los sentimientos de una chica, valla que ignorarme y tratarme como basura idiota,idiota,idiota -decia muy furiosa

de pronto choco con alguien quien interrumpio el pateado de su lata...

-oh lo siento no te habia visto-dijo nameless disculpandose

-si no importa nameless-dijo kula-por cierto por que vas tan lento a la escuela nameless-

-aaaaaa eso , bueno lo que pasa es que no quiero llegar a las clases de educacion fisica por eso voy tan lento,ademas de que no soporto 2 horas de ver triste a isolde-

-¿te puedo hacer compañia? -pregunto kula

-si claro-dijo nameless al tiempo que comenzo a caminar a su lado

-por cierto nameless ¿como sigue isolde?-pregunto kula

-pues bien el doctor dice que en poco tiempo tal vez podra hacer deporte de menor impacto,eso me alegra,para ser sincero nunca me agrado mucho que despues de su pulmon colapsado solo se quedara observando con tristeza como los demas haciamos deporte-dijo nameless con una voz seria

-sabes nameless , yo quisiera encontrar alguien que me quiera tanto como tu quieres a isolde,y que yo lo quiera igual-dijo kula un poco decepcionada

-lo dices por que k te ignora cierto-dijo nameless curioso

-bueno laverdad es que si,yo lo quiero mucho y todo pero creo que el me odia,ni por error me habla o me voltea a ver ,ni si quiera me toma en cuenta-dijo kula un poco triste

-pues yo creo que k tiene mucho miedo a expresar lo que de verdad siente por ti,apuesto que en el fondo te debe de querer mucho-dijo nameless

++++++++++mientras tanto en el autobus escolar+++++++++++++++++++++++

-oye kula perdio el autobus de nuevo whip no te parece extraño-le decia leona a su mejor amiga

-si es bastante extraño,ya es la segunda semana en todo el mes,empieza a preocuparme que tenga algo que ver con mi hermano,desde el dia de nuestra platica kula ha estado actuando muy rara-dijo whip desanimada

-mmmmmmmmmm tenemos que hacer algo para que su situacion mejore si no cada dia estara perdiendo clases por no querer ver a tu estupido hermano-dijo shermie

-tengo una idea dijo angel que se encontraba en un lugar cercano-y si hacemos todo lo posible para que k y kula se hagan pareja,es decir se ve que kula lo ama demasiado y solo es cuestion de tiempo para que terminen juntitos que dicen-termino agel muy entusiasta

-esta bien todo sea por ver feliz a una amiga como kula -cedio whip al fin

-hay que escribir notas de cita dejamos una en el casillero de kula y una en el casillero de k para que pasen juntos el receso -dijo mai

-buena idea mai,adhel tu escribe la nota para kula y leo tu escribe la nota para k-dijo whip muy decidida-desde este momento empieza la mision juntando opuestos-termino

mientras tanto en otra parte del autobus k platicaba de cierta chica con poderes de hielo con sus amigos

-vamos k por que no le dices lo que sientes de verdad por ella-decia kyo

-para ti es facil decirlo como no llevaste al principio una relacion de odio con yuki y no tienes que aparentar ser frio y sin sentimientos,ademas kula no me gusta y si me gustara se lo demostraria con el tiempo-

-cuanto tiempo mas quieres la conoces desde hace 4 años-dijo k9999

-tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de amor k9999,solo estas junto a angel por interes dudo que le tengas una pizca de amor-le reclamo k

-basta chicos no peleemos, pero en serio k tienes que decirle a kula lo que sientes de verdad ahora que es tu oportunidad por que luego alguien mas se lo dira -dijo ralf

-que no me gusta kula , a mi me gusta vanessa -recrimino k

-bueno piensa lo que quieras a final de cuentas el que sufrira con la cruel verdad seras tu-dijo iori muy serio

y al fin llegaron a la escuela todos los que abordaron el autobus ,claro shermie,mai,angel,whip y leona mas que listas para su plan

-bien yo ire a dejar la nota al casillero de mi hermano y leo ira a dejarla al de kula mientras las demas distraen al profesor para que lleguemos a tiempo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo whip organizando

-esta bien- dijeron todas al unisono

y asi pues whip se encamino al casillero de su hermano con el aun sacando sus cosas

-aaaammmm hola hermanito me preguntaba si me puedes pasar la tarea de mate-dijo whip inocente

-a si eso bueno tomalo rapido que llego tarde a historia y cierras mi casillero no quiero que pase como la ultima vez-dijo k

-esta bien- dijo whip mintras metia la notita en su libreta de filosofia y tomaba la de mate- ufff no vio genial -dijo al tiempo que cerraba el casillero y se encaminaba a la clase de historia

al llegar alla leona ya estaba sentada en la banca del equipo

-funciono -le pregunto whip a leona

-siiiiiiii la hija de un militar sabe muchas cosas entre ellas saquear un simple casillero-dijo leona muy confiada

-y llegamos a tiempo a clase eso fue lo mejor -dijo whip

asi transcurrio su aburrida clase de historia hasta que al fin acabo solo para iniciar la de filosofia y que empezara a marchar el plan...

kula llego muy relajada a clase de filisofia , claro era obvio que ya habia leido la nota,al terminar la clase y comenzar el descanso ella estaba mas que entusiasmada esperando a k en el area del jardin todos la espiaban desde lejos esperando ver algo hermoso y romantico pero no fue asi,lo unico que obtuvieron para ver fue a una kula destrozada la razon:era simple vio algo demasiado triste vio a k besando a vanessa justo frente a ella,lo que provoco que saliera corriendo mientras lloraba hasta chocar con whip y ya junto a ella llorar mas y mas y mas

-calma kula calma -decia leona tranquilizandola

-maldito,maldito,maldito mentiroso-decia kula entre llantos-lo odio-

-estupido hermano idiota idiota idiota idiota es un maldito desconsiderado lo voy a matar como se atreve a hacer eso delante de ti-dijo whip muy enojada

-calma kula todo esta bien no llores , sabes que seria genial una pijamada en casa de shermie¿que dices?-la animaba mai...

y bueno hasta aqui el segundo capi para mi corto espero y les haya gustado,si lo se es igual de triste pero prometo que conforme avance k se dara cuenta que ama a kula y que vanessa solo lo esta usando, bueno me voy lean y dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3:puedo ser feliz lejos de ti

hola he vuelto no estaba muerta , solo estaba ocupada con la escuela,pero bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de mi fic ,le dare muchos giros a esta historia pero al final tartare de darles el final mas feliz posible , solo tenganme paciencia ok mis queridos lectores,por cierto espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad un excelente año nuevo y todas sus festividades hayan sido excelentes y las hayan pasado de la mejor manera posible acompañados de sus seres queridos y ya que estamos en ello ya se aproxima el 14 de febrero pasenla de lujo e intentare acabar mi historia ese dia.

agradecimientos para:

GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD:gran idea la tuya patito-chan hay que torturar al idiota de k' se lo merece , como para acusarlo de herejia y torturarlo hasta morir al desgraciado,bueno gracias por tus reviews y tu opinion acerca de la historia espero que te guste este capi y lo disfrutes.

y a todos mis lectores que hacen esto posible,no olviden dejar reviews su opinion es muy importante para mi ahora disfruten del capi mis pequeños saltamontes.

Todos los que pasaban por alli veian atonitos la escena,no podian creer que alguien tan fuerte y tan alegre como kula llorara y se derrumbara de tal manera,simplemente no era justo,chris que iba pasando por alli no se lo creia,no soportaba el hecho de ver llorar a kula,ella siempre habia sido su mundo,el la queria demasiado,mas que como amigos,por eso verla tan destrozada por culpa del idiota de k' le provocaba una ira extrema

-bien se acabo voy a darle una leccion a ese estupido -dijo chris muy enojado al tiempo que se marchaba a buscarlo,para su fortuna no le fue dificil hallarlo,el estaba detras de la biblioteca fumando como casi siempre

-eres un idiota,la chica mas linda, popular e inteligente del colegio se interesa en ti y tu solo puedes darle tu indiferencia y hacerla llorar,no la mereces-le grito chris muy agresivo al momento que lo tomaba de la camisa y lo restregaba en la pared

-a hablas de la chamaca esa,no me importa en lo mas minimo,si aun te gusta puedes quedarte con ella a mi no me interesa ni si quiera voltear a verla-dijo k' muy despreocupado

-como puedes decir eso,en verdad eresun idiota, solo recuerda que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido-dijo chris mientras lo golpeaba muy fuerte en el ojo y en el estomago-eres mas que patetico,ojala que te arrepientas de tus palabras-termino chris mientras se iba del lugar dejando a un k' consternado y adolorido...

mientras tanto muchos se juntaban en el lugar donde estaba kula para darle palabras de animo y lograr que sonriera un poco...

-vamos kula todo esta bien no necesitas al imbecil de k',tienes todo para que otros chicos que si valen la pena se fijen en ti animo-le dijo shermie

-animo kula-chan , si te hace sentir mejor podriamos embrujar a ese idiota de k' y convertirlo en gato-dijeron mignon y ninon -pero ya no estes triste eres nuestra amiga y no nos gusta verte asi-finalizaron

-animo kula si k' se muere o se acaba,como el quedan muchos-dijo nameless

y sorpresivamente al fin hablo kula

-gracias por su apoyo amigos...tienen razon no necesito a ese idiota para ser feliz o sonreir,yo puedo construir mi propia felicidad sin su ayuda,y bien puedo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina demostrandole que sin el soy mas que feliz-concluyo mientras se recuperaba del llanto

-entonces eso significa que ya estas mejor-preguntaron todos

-pues claro que si,que hacemos desperdiciando nuestro valioso tiempo aqui , vamos a comer algo a la cafeteria que dicen-dijo kula muy entusiasta y ya recuperada

-pues creo que esa es la actitud kula-dijo mai

y asi pues se retiraron todos junto con kula,y aunque habia dejado de llorar sabian que todavia le seguia doliendo todo lo que le hizo...

y pasaron muy bien el resto del dia todos excepto k' al cual agredieron hasta el ultimo minuto del dia de clases...

ya era la hora de retirarse como siempre todos se retiraban en el autobus k' ya habia subido a el ,de pronto al subir whip y pasar al lado de el se cayo a proposito

- me puso el pie para que cayera-alego whip al chofer y profe de musica krizalid

-eso no es cierto-se defendio k'

-muy bien dash a caminar-dijo krizalid mientras le daba la señal de que bajase del autobus

-p..pero-balbuceo k'

-ya escuchaste hermanito a caminar -dijo whip muy maliciosa

y asi pues k' se bajo para caminar hasta su casa(eso y mas se merece claro)

whip tomo el lugar de k' junto con kula,atras se sentaron leona y mai

-bien onee-chan que quieres hacer esta tarde,es jueves de chicas lo recuerdas-dijo whip muy entusiasta

-etto,bueno siempre he querido ir a un lugar pero dudo que ustedes quieran ir-dijo kula

-vamos kula-chan dinos,iremos a donde tu quieras ir, ademas no te abandonaremos por nuestros novios,ellos iran a otro lugar-dijo mai

-ok bueno yo siempre he querido ir con ustedes a jugar al parque de diversiones con tematica de las princesas,podemos-dijo kula con una carita muy emocionada y muy tierna

las chicas cayeron al suelo muy al estilo animesco para luego levantarse

-ok kula-chan-dijeron todas un poco avergonzadas por la idea de ir a un lugar como ese a sus edades

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii gracias chicas de verdad bueno solo pasemos a nuestras casas por dinero a cambiarnos y a hacer una maleta para la pijamada posterior y nos vemos en el kiosko del parque de acuerdo-dijo kula muy emocionada

-claro onee-chan asi sera este jueves de chicas sera inolvidable-dijo whip igual de entusiasta por que claro solo queria ver feliz a kula

-bien nos veremos en el kiosko -dijo leona al momento que bajaba del autobus acompañada de iori

-si,hasta entonces leo-chan no te demores-dijeron todas

y asi recorrieron el camino a sus casas planeando el viaje hasta que todas volvieron a sus hogares,al llegar whip a su casa se encontro a k' muy cansado en la sala

-por cierto,gracias por hacerme caminar-dijo k' sarcastico

-de nada-dijo whip muy seria

-como pudiste hacer eso despues del dia que tuve,todos me agredieron este ojo morado me lo dejo el desquiciado de chris,k9999 me metio a un bote de basura y me avento de una rampa incluso la extraña de ninon beart hechizo una grulla de origami para que me molestara y me sacaran de la clase de quimica-

-no es para menos todo te lo mereces-dijo muy fria whip

-y asi dices ser mi hermana-dijo k'

-escucha k' desde que tu rechazaste lo que yo creia mejor para ti deje de ser tu hermana aunque te cueste aceptarlo conmigo ya no contaras-dijo whip tajante

k' no tuvo reaccion alguna solo se quedo viendo la tele sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su ojo

despues deorganizar sus cosas y tomar dinero suficiente whip dijo

-dile a mamá que no vendre a dormir-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar camino al kiosko,donde encontro a todas sus amigas ya muy emocionadas por la idea

-oye kula por que esa diadema-preguntaron todas señalando una diadema con orejitas de3 gato

-es que quiero probarme muchos vestidos y saber como me veo de princesa neko

-esta bien que estamos esperando chicas vamos-dijo mai entusiasta

en el parque de diversiones todas la pasaron de lujo aunque avergonzadaspor estar en un lugar asi a sus edades,a veces iban a probarse vestidos otras a las diferentes atracciones o simplemente a ver las curiosidades del parque o a la zona de fotografias kula de verdad se divertia y por lo tanto las demas estaban felices.

ya despues de lo del parque decidieronque harian la pijamada en casa de shermie ,por ser un lugar espacioso y lleno de entretenimiento.

hasta al fin llegar alli

-bien sientanse como en su casa libres de tomar algo de comer o beber tambien pueden ver el canalque gusten en la tele,nadie los molestrara,papá fue a brasil a ver los avances de la presa que construye y mamá fue a la semana de la moda en paris-dijo shermie despreocupada

-gracias por prestarnos tu hogar shermie-chan-dijo kula muy gentil y agradecida

-no es nada -dijo shermie

ya bien entrada la noche comenaron con su pijamada ,ninon nunca antes habia ido a una asi que comenzo a leerles las cartas a todas como entretenimiento

-que tal tu kula-chan,no quieres saber tu futuro -pregunto ninon

-etto , esta bien-dijo kula nerviosa

ninon empezo a barajear las cartas de manera cuidadosa...

-bien kula-chan elige 10 sin ver y te mostraran tu futuro a corto y mediano plazo-dijo ninon extendiendole las cartas

-bien -dijo kula mientras las elegia-quiero estas ,ahora mi destino-finalizo ansiosa

-ok kula-chan veo que el dia de mañana sera un buen dia,un chico apuesto te declarara su amor,y realizaras un gran esfuerzo para olvidar a alguien muy importante en tu vida...-decia ninon mientras volteaba 3 de las cartas-y lograras enterrar por completo tus recuerdos de esa persona , sin embargo el se dara cuenta de que cometio el peor error de su vida,y volvera arrepentido...-continuo mientras volteaba mas cartas-y ya no logro ver nada claro-termino ninon

-wow kula-chan creo que tu futuro es prometedor-dijo whip

-eso espero onee-chan-dijo kula

y asi pasaron muy divertidas la noche hasta dormirse y al dia siguiente correr para alcanzar el autobus al alcanzarlo subieron todas,kula saludo a todos muy entusiasta , hasta toparse a k

-buen dia dash-dijo un tanto indiferente

-que ahora no me vas a perseguir ni a decirme hola k-sama puedo sentarme a tu lado-dijo k' sorprendido

-no dash , entendi que puedo ser muy feliz si tu no estas cerca asi que abstente de hablarme si no es una situacion de vida o muerte-dijo kula muy fria-ahora disculpa mis amigas me esperan-termino mientras se retiraba

atras iba ninon con sus cartas que de pronto cayeron al piso,k' muy gentil levanto una ,ninon la vio y solo atino a decir:

-en tu futuro solo hay tristeza y arrepentimiento-dijo mientras levantaba las demas cartas

-que es lo que dices, de verdad eres rara-dijo k consternado

el dia de kula marchaba maravilloso de verdad se sentia genial lejos de el,de pronto camino a la biblioteca se encontro a chris...

-hola chris-kun-dijo kula

-kula-chan,yo tengo que hablar contigo-dijo chris

-sobre que chris-kun-dijo kula inocente

-y...yo yo ya no soporto callarme lo que siento por ti , tu me gustas mucho y te quiero mas que a una amiga,quisiera saber si me consideras tan digno de ti como para ser tu novio-dijo chris muy sonrojado y nervioso

-yo si, acepto chris-kun-dijo kula entre nerviosa e indecisa...

gracias por leer espero y les haya gustado reviews y sugerencias se aceptan


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3:puedo ser feliz lejos de ti

hola he vuelto no estaba muerta , solo estaba ocupada con la escuela,pero bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de mi fic ,le dare muchos giros a esta historia pero al final tartare de darles el final mas feliz posible , solo tenganme paciencia ok mis queridos lectores,por cierto espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad un excelente año nuevo y todas sus festividades hayan sido excelentes y las hayan pasado de la mejor manera posible acompañados de sus seres queridos y ya que estamos en ello ya se aproxima el 14 de febrero pasenla de lujo e intentare acabar mi historia ese dia.

agradecimientos para:

GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD:gran idea la tuya patito-chan hay que torturar al idiota de k' se lo merece , como para acusarlo de herejia y torturarlo hasta morir al desgraciado,bueno gracias por tus reviews y tu opinion acerca de la historia espero que te guste este capi y lo disfrutes.

y a todos mis lectores que hacen esto posible,no olviden dejar reviews su opinion es muy importante para mi ahora disfruten del capi mis pequeños saltamontes.

Todos los que pasaban por alli veian atonitos la escena,no podian creer que alguien tan fuerte y tan alegre como kula llorara y se derrumbara de tal manera,simplemente no era justo,chris que iba pasando por alli no se lo creia,no soportaba el hecho de ver llorar a kula,ella siempre habia sido su mundo,el la queria demasiado,mas que como amigos,por eso verla tan destrozada por culpa del idiota de k' le provocaba una ira extrema

-bien se acabo voy a darle una leccion a ese estupido -dijo chris muy enojado al tiempo que se marchaba a buscarlo,para su fortuna no le fue dificil hallarlo,el estaba detras de la biblioteca fumando como casi siempre

-eres un idiota,la chica mas linda, popular e inteligente del colegio se interesa en ti y tu solo puedes darle tu indiferencia y hacerla llorar,no la mereces-le grito chris muy agresivo al momento que lo tomaba de la camisa y lo restregaba en la pared

-a hablas de la chamaca esa,no me importa en lo mas minimo,si aun te gusta puedes quedarte con ella a mi no me interesa ni si quiera voltear a verla-dijo k' muy despreocupado

-como puedes decir eso,en verdad eresun idiota, solo recuerda que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido-dijo chris mientras lo golpeaba muy fuerte en el ojo y en el estomago-eres mas que patetico,ojala que te arrepientas de tus palabras-termino chris mientras se iba del lugar dejando a un k' consternado y adolorido...

mientras tanto muchos se juntaban en el lugar donde estaba kula para darle palabras de animo y lograr que sonriera un poco...

-vamos kula todo esta bien no necesitas al imbecil de k',tienes todo para que otros chicos que si valen la pena se fijen en ti animo-le dijo shermie

-animo kula-chan , si te hace sentir mejor podriamos embrujar a ese idiota de k' y convertirlo en gato-dijeron mignon y ninon -pero ya no estes triste eres nuestra amiga y no nos gusta verte asi-finalizaron

-animo kula si k' se muere o se acaba,como el quedan muchos-dijo nameless

y sorpresivamente al fin hablo kula

-gracias por su apoyo amigos...tienen razon no necesito a ese idiota para ser feliz o sonreir,yo puedo construir mi propia felicidad sin su ayuda,y bien puedo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina demostrandole que sin el soy mas que feliz-concluyo mientras se recuperaba del llanto

-entonces eso significa que ya estas mejor-preguntaron todos

-pues claro que si,que hacemos desperdiciando nuestro valioso tiempo aqui , vamos a comer algo a la cafeteria que dicen-dijo kula muy entusiasta y ya recuperada

-pues creo que esa es la actitud kula-dijo mai

y asi pues se retiraron todos junto con kula,y aunque habia dejado de llorar sabian que todavia le seguia doliendo todo lo que le hizo...

y pasaron muy bien el resto del dia todos excepto k' al cual agredieron hasta el ultimo minuto del dia de clases...

ya era la hora de retirarse como siempre todos se retiraban en el autobus k' ya habia subido a el ,de pronto al subir whip y pasar al lado de el se cayo a proposito

- me puso el pie para que cayera-alego whip al chofer y profe de musica krizalid

-eso no es cierto-se defendio k'

-muy bien dash a caminar-dijo krizalid mientras le daba la señal de que bajase del autobus

-p..pero-balbuceo k'

-ya escuchaste hermanito a caminar -dijo whip muy maliciosa

y asi pues k' se bajo para caminar hasta su casa(eso y mas se merece claro)

whip tomo el lugar de k' junto con kula,atras se sentaron leona y mai

-bien onee-chan que quieres hacer esta tarde,es jueves de chicas lo recuerdas-dijo whip muy entusiasta

-etto,bueno siempre he querido ir a un lugar pero dudo que ustedes quieran ir-dijo kula

-vamos kula-chan dinos,iremos a donde tu quieras ir, ademas no te abandonaremos por nuestros novios,ellos iran a otro lugar-dijo mai

-ok bueno yo siempre he querido ir con ustedes a jugar al parque de diversiones con tematica de las princesas,podemos-dijo kula con una carita muy emocionada y muy tierna

las chicas cayeron al suelo muy al estilo animesco para luego levantarse

-ok kula-chan-dijeron todas un poco avergonzadas por la idea de ir a un lugar como ese a sus edades

-siiiiiiiiiiiiii gracias chicas de verdad bueno solo pasemos a nuestras casas por dinero a cambiarnos y a hacer una maleta para la pijamada posterior y nos vemos en el kiosko del parque de acuerdo-dijo kula muy emocionada

-claro onee-chan asi sera este jueves de chicas sera inolvidable-dijo whip igual de entusiasta por que claro solo queria ver feliz a kula

-bien nos veremos en el kiosko -dijo leona al momento que bajaba del autobus acompañada de iori

-si,hasta entonces leo-chan no te demores-dijeron todas

y asi recorrieron el camino a sus casas planeando el viaje hasta que todas volvieron a sus hogares,al llegar whip a su casa se encontro a k' muy cansado en la sala

-por cierto,gracias por hacerme caminar-dijo k' sarcastico

-de nada-dijo whip muy seria

-como pudiste hacer eso despues del dia que tuve,todos me agredieron este ojo morado me lo dejo el desquiciado de chris,k9999 me metio a un bote de basura y me avento de una rampa incluso la extraña de ninon beart hechizo una grulla de origami para que me molestara y me sacaran de la clase de quimica-

-no es para menos todo te lo mereces-dijo muy fria whip

-y asi dices ser mi hermana-dijo k'

-escucha k' desde que tu rechazaste lo que yo creia mejor para ti deje de ser tu hermana aunque te cueste aceptarlo conmigo ya no contaras-dijo whip tajante

k' no tuvo reaccion alguna solo se quedo viendo la tele sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su ojo

despues deorganizar sus cosas y tomar dinero suficiente whip dijo

-dile a mamá que no vendre a dormir-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar camino al kiosko,donde encontro a todas sus amigas ya muy emocionadas por la idea

-oye kula por que esa diadema-preguntaron todas señalando una diadema con orejitas de3 gato

-es que quiero probarme muchos vestidos y saber como me veo de princesa neko

-esta bien que estamos esperando chicas vamos-dijo mai entusiasta

en el parque de diversiones todas la pasaron de lujo aunque avergonzadaspor estar en un lugar asi a sus edades,a veces iban a probarse vestidos otras a las diferentes atracciones o simplemente a ver las curiosidades del parque o a la zona de fotografias kula de verdad se divertia y por lo tanto las demas estaban felices.

ya despues de lo del parque decidieronque harian la pijamada en casa de shermie ,por ser un lugar espacioso y lleno de entretenimiento.

hasta al fin llegar alli

-bien sientanse como en su casa libres de tomar algo de comer o beber tambien pueden ver el canalque gusten en la tele,nadie los molestrara,papá fue a brasil a ver los avances de la presa que construye y mamá fue a la semana de la moda en paris-dijo shermie despreocupada

-gracias por prestarnos tu hogar shermie-chan-dijo kula muy gentil y agradecida

-no es nada -dijo shermie

ya bien entrada la noche comenaron con su pijamada ,ninon nunca antes habia ido a una asi que comenzo a leerles las cartas a todas como entretenimiento

-que tal tu kula-chan,no quieres saber tu futuro -pregunto ninon

-etto , esta bien-dijo kula nerviosa

ninon empezo a barajear las cartas de manera cuidadosa...

-bien kula-chan elige 10 sin ver y te mostraran tu futuro a corto y mediano plazo-dijo ninon extendiendole las cartas

-bien -dijo kula mientras las elegia-quiero estas ,ahora mi destino-finalizo ansiosa

-ok kula-chan veo que el dia de mañana sera un buen dia,un chico apuesto te declarara su amor,y realizaras un gran esfuerzo para olvidar a alguien muy importante en tu vida...-decia ninon mientras volteaba 3 de las cartas-y lograras enterrar por completo tus recuerdos de esa persona , sin embargo el se dara cuenta de que cometio el peor error de su vida,y volvera arrepentido...-continuo mientras volteaba mas cartas-y ya no logro ver nada claro-termino ninon

-wow kula-chan creo que tu futuro es prometedor-dijo whip

-eso espero onee-chan-dijo kula

y asi pasaron muy divertidas la noche hasta dormirse y al dia siguiente correr para alcanzar el autobus al alcanzarlo subieron todas,kula saludo a todos muy entusiasta , hasta toparse a k

-buen dia dash-dijo un tanto indiferente

-que ahora no me vas a perseguir ni a decirme hola k-sama puedo sentarme a tu lado-dijo k' sorprendido

-no dash , entendi que puedo ser muy feliz si tu no estas cerca asi que abstente de hablarme si no es una situacion de vida o muerte-dijo kula muy fria-ahora disculpa mis amigas me esperan-termino mientras se retiraba

atras iba ninon con sus cartas que de pronto cayeron al piso,k' muy gentil levanto una ,ninon la vio y solo atino a decir:

-en tu futuro solo hay tristeza y arrepentimiento-dijo mientras levantaba las demas cartas

-que es lo que dices, de verdad eres rara-dijo k consternado

el dia de kula marchaba maravilloso de verdad se sentia genial lejos de el,de pronto camino a la biblioteca se encontro a chris...

-hola chris-kun-dijo kula

-kula-chan,yo tengo que hablar contigo-dijo chris

-sobre que chris-kun-dijo kula inocente

-y...yo yo ya no soporto callarme lo que siento por ti , tu me gustas mucho y te quiero mas que a una amiga,quisiera saber si me consideras tan digno de ti como para ser tu novio-dijo chris muy sonrojado y nervioso

-yo si, acepto chris-kun-dijo kula entre nerviosa e indecisa...

gracias por leer espero y les haya gustado reviews y sugerencias se aceptan


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

Hola mis queridos amigos he vuelto,de verdad disculpenme por haber repetido el capi pero bueno aquí estoy para reescribirlo y espero de verdad que les guste mucho,ahora este dia agradesco y respondo los reviews de:

CeeciRiviello :gracias por los reviews,que bueno que la historia fue de tu agrado,y tratare de continuarla lo mas rapido posible solo tenme paciencia ok .

zzzkzzz1:si debes de odiar a chris pero le di ese giro a la historia por que sera la iniciativa para que mi pareja favorita pueda ser feliz al fin,gracias por tu opinion de la historia,que bueno que te haya gustado espero este capitulo igual sea de tu agrado.

DinamoGirl23:estoy muy de acuerdo contigo k' de verdad es un idiota,pero que le vamos a hacer salvo hacerlo sufrir en este capi y algunos de los que siguen,y de nada , mas bien gracias a ti por leeerlo y que te haya gustado,espero que este capitulo te agrade igual.

Y a todo el resto de mis lectores gracias aunque no dejen reviews, ustedes hacen esto posible espero que este capi que escribi especialmente para ustedes y con mucho esuerzo les guste,no olviden disfrutar y si les gusto mucho dejen sus reviews claro si pueden y tienen tiempo.

Por cierto este capitulo lo narrare desde la perspectiva de k' , las negritas seran sus pensamientos privados y profundos okys pequeños saltamontes.

Por cierto kof por desgracia no me pertenece hago esto para mi diversion y la de otros por favor no me demanden.

Capitulo 4:ya no hay vuelta de hoja

"No te necesito para ser feliz" esas palabras no lo se por alguna razon no me provocan alegria como deberian,deberia de estar feliz ya me deshice de esa niña tonta y fastidiosa pero por que , por que no puedo sentir felicidad como deberia , por que en lugar de eso solo me siento vacio por dentro y esas palabras hacen eco en mi desde que la oi pronunciandolas…

-hey dash pasa al pizarron a resolver la siguiente ecuacion-escuche decir al profesor de matematicas

Sin decir si quiera palabra alguna me levante de mi asiento y me aproxime al lugar a resolver la dichosa ecuacion,lo cual para mi fortuna no me causo dificultad alguna

-el valor maximo de la x es .25-dije al final y me diriji a mi asiento

-muy bien dash pero no quiero que sigas targando camote en mi clase entendido-me dijo estricto

No entiendo como es que dice eso si solo estoy pensando en mi vida un rato,librándome de esas estupideces de las ecuaciones cuadráticas y las graficas,es que acaso no puedo distraerme como una persona normal,no soy ni nunca sere una maquina si eso es lo que desea….

-pueden retirarse-escuche a lo lejos al profesor de matematicas,como siempre yo solo me levante de mi lugar y guarde mis cosas con velocidad,aunque no fuera de urgencia irme esa era siempre mi rutina vi la hora en mi reloj , tenia tiempo de sobraasi que decidi ir a fumar un poco,ya lo necesitaba

-hey k' hermano no vienes con nosotros a jugar basket –escuche a max gritarme

-no , max no estoy de humor mejor piérdete-le dije con mucho desprecio

-ok mal genio-me dijo al fin y después se fue

Rayos por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella , por que todo tiene que recordármela a cada minuto del dia,diablos el cielo azul,el hielo el frio,todo me la recuerda pero por que , si yo LA ODIO,por que por que por que por que!...

Me diriji hacia el lugar donde acostumbro fumar clandestinamente no llevaba la menor prisa,poco me interesaba perder las cllases depues de todo , lo único que gano es que me agredan hasta las ranas de diseccion del laboratorio para que asistir,asi pues segui mi camino , pero algo me sorprendió en el…

Vi algo que jamás crei que veria pero que sin embargo ese dia vi ,al verlo una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo …..

No vi otra cosa que a chris el idiota que dejo mi ojo morado abrazado muy cariñosamente de diamond…..

Pero que hace ese idiota con ella y abrazandola de esa manera , que hacen los 2 juntos que , por que no la sueltas idiota ella es mia y de nadie mas , no espera es que a caso estoy celoso , no , no lo creo a final de cuentas yo la odio no creo que se puedan sentir celos cuando odias a alguien eso es imposible ella no es ni si quiera mi amiga no tengo por que sentir esto , pero por mas que lo niego no puedo dejar de sentirlo, rayos a veces solo quisiera dejra de sentir esto que desde hace mucho siento al verla , a ella a mi enemiga…..

A pesar de todos mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos segui mi camino , no tenia ningún caso quedarme allí como idiota,hasta que al fin llegue a mi tan esperado lugar , nunca nadie pasaba por allí asi que podía estar fumando y pensando tarnquilo o al menos eso creía….

Rayos estos son celos,es que siento algo por kula, pero de que estoy hablando yo la odio y punto solo pienso en ella seguido por que planeo como hacer miserable su existencia si eso debe ser….

-sabes mi abuela solia decirme que el peor embrujo que una mujer le puede hacer a un hombre es lograr enamorarlo para que piense en ti a cada minuto del dia-escuche una dulce voz femenina decirme

Voltee a ver quien era sin poner mucha atención, y como ya lo sospechaba se tartaba de esa extraña chica ninon beart

-que haces tu aqui-le pregunte consternado

-yo siempre vengo a leer aquí es solo que tu nunca me notas-me contesto

-y que me intentas decir-le volvi a preguntar

-pues es sencillo que tu ya estas mas que hechizado-me contesto muy seria mientras leia un grueso libro

-eso no es cierto yo la odio entiendes la odio-le dije muy poco cortes

-que lo niegues a los demás y a ti mismo no cambiara los hechos y lo sabes de sobra-me respondio esta vez con un tono un poco ironico

-ni tu ni nadie sabe lo que siento ok asi que dejame solo-le conteste grosero

-esa es otra forma de ocultar lo que sientes sabes , estando solo y pensativo crees que nadie se enterara de quien eres y que sientes en verdad a menos que sepan leerte la mente verdad-me dijo ella con mucha duda en su rostro

-no es cierto beart tu no sabes quien soy si quiera asi que dejame en paz y lárgate-le dije enmtono muy mandon

-esta bien pero solo piénsalo no logras nada engañando a los demás y a ti mismo por que si sigues ocultando lo que sientes jamás podras ser feliz-me dijo ella antes de desaparecer

No podre ser feliz jamás,pero ya soy mas que feliz tengo a vanessa y la amo de eso puedo estar mas que seguro , y con ella soy feliz,pero tal vez esa chica beart tenga razón tal vezyo estoy equivicado y he estado autoengañandome….

no me quede demasiado tiempo alli por que después me diriji hacia la cafetería donde veria a vanessa

creo que ni si quiera le agrado a vanessa soy un tonto tal vez ni si quiera algo por mi tal vez ni soporta mi actitud , pero yo la amo de eso estoy seguro y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que ella se enamore de mi , poco me importa todo lo demás es decir que puedo perder….

A penas la vi fui casi corriendo a su lado a abrazarla,pero por alguna extraña razón la note fría y distante conmigo el poco tiempo que pudimos estar juntos,era como si yo no le importara en lo mas minimo,hasta que la escuche pronunciar esas crudas palabras

-oye k' me atosigas no me das mi espacio nunca me dejas sola es decir eso es muy lindo y todo pero a mi me parece insoportable y empalagoso-la escuche pronunciar esas palabras muy seria y hasta cierto punto harta

-yo ok te dejare en paz si quieres te veo luego ok- le dije en un tono descepcionado

"no lograras nada engañando a los demás y a ti mismo" odio admitirlo pero creo que beart tiene razón, creo que de verdad todos estos años he estado enamorado de kula y cometi un grave error al rechazarla tantas veces y ahora la cambie sin pensarlo por vanessa quien además de todo no me ama ni si quiera debe de soportarme diablos he cometido el peor error de mi vida , cambie a la única chica que de verdad me amaba con todo mi insoportable ser por alguien que no agunta si quiera estar a mi lado soy un verdadero idiota no entiendo si quiera como pudo ella fijarse en mi después de todo el daño que le hice,después de todo lo que la hice sufrir,ella siguió amándome por que de verdad me amaba…..

me retire del lugar muy pensativo cualquiera que me hubiera visto diría que parecía un zombie que solo me dedicaba a caminar sin rumbo alguno,por que fue lo único que hice ,caminar para despejar mi mente mis dudas mi dolor mis errores

de verdad he sido un tonto el peor de los idiotas tal vez kula nunca me perdone lo que le hice

No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay.

François De La Rochefoucauld

De verdad lamento haber hecho este capi tan corto no me maten pero prometo que el siguiente lo hare ahora si mas largo ok lean y dejen reviews gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

a toda la comunidad lectora de fanfiction que tenga interes o le agraden mis historias primero les quiero pedir una disculpa por no cumplirles lo de terminar esta historia a tiempo , les quiero informar que por asuntos escolares no pude hacerlo pero les prometo a todos mis queridos bichitos 3 que tratare de publicar mas seguido , espero de favor puedan comprenderme , ojala se hayan pasado un excelente san valentin y gracias por dejar sus reviews y pasar a leer esta humilde historia.

**Ahora sivamos a lo que veniamos a continuar esta historia que tanto me ha costado , pero todo sea por el publico lector que siempre me levanta el animo y me motiva a seguir con mis escritos .este capitulo agradesco especialmente a:**

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD: gracias por tu review patito-chan que bueno que la historia es de tu agrado x cierto creo que no te lo he mencionado soy tu fans. xD y si creo que me pase con lo del parque de diversiones , gracias y saluditos.**

**DinamoGirl23:cierto esa frase ya esta vieja y muy usada mas en mi pais que es una frase que hasta al perro le han dicho pero en ella hay mucha razon no , tambien te apoyo con lo del karma yo creo que todo lo malo que haces se te regresa al triple , que bueno que te gusto el capi espero que este sea igual de tu agrado gracias :D**

**zzkzz :sipi que giros le doy a mis historias ya parecen telenovelas xD no ya en serio gracias por tu review y aqui esta la continuacion espero que tambien te guste ¨w¨.**

**Guest : no entendi del todo tu review pero igual gracias por dejar uno espero que esta historia sea de tu total agrado si a final de cuentas lo hago para ustedes.**

**y a todos los que leen y que por pena o algo asi olvidan o simplemente no pueden dejar un review gracias espero y este capi les guste lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes mis queridos bichitos 3.**

**NOTA:este capitulo es un songfic desde la dolida y dudosa perspectiva de kula sera como una carta redactada hacia k' la cancion "me da igual "pertenece al grupo camila lo que esta centrado es la cancion espero que les guste.**

**me da igual **

**tal vez no leas esto nunca pero eso no me importa solo me importa sacar este dolor que me consume y no me deja ser feliz igual se ira a la basura lo unico que quiero es enterrarte por que para mi ya estas muerto aunque me duela aceptarlo y todavia te ame , solo has sido un impedimento para mi felicidad y nadamas .**

**¿por que ? , ¿por que ?, soy una tonta es que de verdad no puedo ser feliz con alguien mas por que tienes que atravesarte cuando puedo ser feliz ¿por que demonios? ,¡¿por que?!.**

**por que tenias que ser tu por que tenias que atravesarse en mi camino en ese momento justo , que no me ha causado ya suficiente daño , y encima no solo a mi si no a vanessa y a quien sabe cuantas chicas mas quien te crees idiota de seguro estaras buscando lastimar a ninon por eso estas tan cercano a ella pobre chica , pero que estoy diciendo ya es tu problema yo tengo a chris y eso es lo que importa tu ya me das igual no me interesas**

_**No me importa donde estas **_

_**Con quien sales con quien vas **_

_**Ya me da igual **_

**rayos por que demonios me pones a pensar asi por que solo tu por que incluso cuando besaste a vanessa frente a mi lo unico que pude pensar es en estar a tu lado por que eso era lo unico que me bastaba para sonreir aunque tu me odies y no me quieras cerca...**

_**Si no quieres verme más **_

_**Hazte a un lado pero ya **_

_**No me dañes mas **_

**por que de entre tantas personas tenias que ser tu,desde aqueel momento en que te conoci senti algo tan fuerte y especial que nunca habia sentido con nadie y conforme te conoci ese sentimiento crecio hasta ser lo que es ahora , antes de que fueras quien eres ahora , cuando eras amable , cuando eras mi amigo , cuando me querias a tu lado pasara lo que pasara por eso me enamore de ti , que te ocurrio, por que terminaste siendo quien ahora eres , aun recuerdo ese dia aqueel dia en que para ti me converti en un estorbo...**

**++++++++++++++flash back+++++++++++++++**

**era una bella tarde de verano varios niños pequeños jugaban en el parque a "las traes"al parecer muy divertidos y alegresde pronto la mas pequeña de todos una niña de cabellos color celeste cayo al suelo en medio de un charco de lodo**

**-awwwwwwwwchhh eso es trampa k9999-le dijo la pequeña a un niño de cabellos cortos color azul marino**

**-pues no me interesa kula si no puedes jugar largate no necesitamos estorbos aqui-contesto el chico**

**-k' dile algo-dijo kula a punto de un berrinche**

**en ese momento algo cambio muy radicalmene en la ctitud de k' y lo hizo hacer algo horrible**

**-el tiene razon kula deja de estorbar-le dijo muy agresivamente luego pateo el lodo para ensuciarla y denigrarla aun mas**

**entonces sin consuelo comenzo a llorar...**

**+++++++++++++++fin del flash back+++++++++++++++**

**y sin embargo soy tan tonta que a la fecha te sigo esperando , sigo esperando tu cambio de actitud , que me tomes en cuenta...**

_**Tanto tiempo te espere **_

_**Tantas noches te soñé **_

_**Solo en sueños te bese **_

_**Y en tus labios me quede**_

_**por que realmente solo en mis sueños me perteneciste y te espere tanto tiemposoporte tus rechazos dia tras dia esperando que cambiaras que tonta fui ¿no?todo te di todos estos años me esforce por que l menos quisieras ser mi amigo y ni eso logre...**_

_**En cambio tu **_

_**Apagas mi luz **_

_**Sin mirar atrás **_

_**Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar **_

_**Y borrar todo lo que fui **_

_**Pensando que serias para mi **_

_**aun me duele reconocer que tu mi mejor amigo de la infancia me hayas causado tanto dolor que me hayas tratado tan mal aun sabiendo lo grande que es mi amor hacia ti ,aprovechandote que te perdonaria una y otra vez por que tu eres toda mi felicidad...**_

_**Me cuesta tanto asimilar **_

_**Que todo lo que vi es real **_

_**Me tengo que alejar **_

_**Siento ganas de llorar **_

_**No lo puedo soportar **_

_**Me cuesta respirar**_

_**recuerdo aun cuando me protegias por que sabias que mi salud era algo fragil , recuerdo cuando hacias hasta lo imposible por verme sonreir aunque sea un poco , claro eso era antes de que comenzaras a odiarme pero por que que te hice yo para que me odiaras que te hice para merecer tantos malos tratos durante años...**_

_**Tanto tiempo te espere **_

_**Tantas noches te soñé **_

_**Solo en sueños te bese **_

_**Y en tus labios me quede **_

_**todo ese tiempo rechazando pretendientes a montones por que solo a ti te amaba aunque me trataras mal y aunque me odiaras siempre fui fiel al amor que por ti siento...**_

_**En cambio tu **_

_**Apagas mi luz **_

_**Sin mirar atrás **_

_**Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar **_

_**Y borrar todo lo que fui **_

_**Pensando que serias para mi **_

_**Para mi **_

_**pero debo olvidarte tengo a chris el me valora y aunque yo no lo ame eso es lo que importa , debo olvidarme de ser feliz a tu lado y sacarme esa idea de algun dia casarme contigo y ser feliz por que ya entendi que me odias que te estorbo que para ti jamas sere algo mas que la molesta mejor amiga de tu hermana , ojala que seas muy feliz con vanessa es una gran chica aunque creo que se merece algo mejor que tu ojala te vaya bien en la vida y jamas te vuelvas a cruzar conmigo para no hacer mas miserable tu existencia yo intentare ser muy feliz a lado de chris que encuentres la felicidad con una chica mejor que yo que ames y no la maltrates como hiciste conmigo por años...**_

_**En cambio tu **_

_**Apagas mi luz **_

_**Sin mirar atrás **_

_**Hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar **_

_**Y borrar todo lo que fui **_

_**Pensando que serias para mi.**_


End file.
